


No man is an island

by transgorgug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doomed Timelines, M/M, oh boy! isolation!, there a lil davidcat not a lot so dont get yer hopes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgorgug/pseuds/transgorgug
Summary: Dave gets stuck in a doomed timeline.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 12





	1. any man's death diminishes me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first fic I've ever written! It's Old and Bad and has so many typos. I hope u enjoy reading it anyway :3c

Dave blinked there was another timeline shift coming he could feel it. He shifted the coffee cup that he held in his hand before letting go of it completely it stayed suspended in the air he never really figured out why this would happen maybe it was lag time?? this was a video game after all but he didn't know and didn't worry about finding out.

He started to walk away from the coffee cup maybe he could find Karkat and hang out with him.

Dave walked down the hall to find the lounge where he and Karkat went to watch movies together Dave found karkat sprawled on the couch reading another one of his trashy romance novels.

"Hey bro," Dave said ruffling Karkat's hair.

"Fuck off dave I'm busy" Karkat slapped Dave's hand away and went back to reading his book.

"Ah, I see reading another great book" Dave snatched the book out of Karkats hands and began reading the cover "A tale in which a high blood prince falls in hate with a low blood slave but then they vacillate through-"

Dave started floating ignoring Karkat's protest while continuing to read the tile in a playful voice. 

"Bro what is this??" Dave laughed floating even higher to avoid an angry Karkat who was trying to grasp Dave's cape with his claws.

"Come back down here you pompous floaty asshole!! and stop doing your stupid time thing!!" Karkat growled as he jumped almost tearing Dave's cape

"What time thing?" Dave said as he wrapped his arms around his head suddenly he noticed red gears whizzing around his body "Oh shit!" Dave dropped the book in alarm

"Dave?" Karkat said cautiously "What the fuck is going on??"

"I don't know this isn't me!!" Dave yelled waving his arms around the gears around him spun even faster. Dave could see other timelines flicker past his eyes to fast for him to follow.

Karkat was yelling something else but Dave couldn't hear him over the loud clanging of gears the smell of rust enveloped him as he was blinded by a white light.

"DAVE!" Karkat screamed he grabbed Dave's cape to drag him back down but it was too late Dave was gone.

Dave fell flat on his face in a pile of snow. He quickly got up and brushed snow off him. Great now I'm soaking wet Dave thought as he looked around the land that he was in was covered in snow and the distance, he saw a small forest surrounding a large tower.

Dave trudged through the snow rubbing his hands unsuccessfully trying to keep warm he recognized this place was Jade's land LOHF?? LOFAF?? he didn't remember.

He heard a soft bark and Bec Jade's dog materialized in a green light in front of him. Bec looked up at Dave his head tilted to the side.

"H-hey Bec," Dave said shivering hard in the cold "Do you think you could help me out?"

Bec woofed and licked Dave's hand Dave felt paradox space shift and warp around him he closed his eyes and when he opened them they were in a small kitchen presumably Jade's tower which he saw earlier.

"Thanks, bro" He knelt to pet Bec's head. He paused. He never met Bec in his session after he got prototyped with Jack and he didn't know why paradox space would send him back to Jade's planet he thought he already fixed all it's loopholes there.

Unless this wasn't Jade's planet? At least not HIS Jade's planet. He stood back up and looked around the room which had various objects scattered around in it they looked like robot parts.

"Is uh Jade around here?" Dave looked down at Bec who gave a happy bark in reply Dave felt space warp around him he bit his tongue as he and Bec warped into another room he felt sick Dave never understood how Jade could handle warping in and out of space all the time.

"What is it Bec? can't you see I'm busy," said a very familiar voice Dave looked up and spotted Jade hunched over her lunch top typing away at something? He noticed that this Jade was god-tier just like him but there was an obvious lack of doggy ears and tail.

"Uh" Dave coughed he didn't know what to say

Jade sat up straight and turned to look at Dave. Jade had a puzzled expression on her face which slowly turned into a bright smile.

"DAVE!!" Jade barreled into Dave knocking him over Dave fell on his back with a thud he felt Jade crush his lungs under her weight.

"Y-You're HERE!!!"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" Jade gave him a big hug. Dave was sure that she broke a couple of his ribs.

"Get off please" Dave wheezed

"Oh sorry!!" Jade stepped off and giggled into her hands "I'm just so excited to see you! If you're here does that mean the others are here too?"

Jade looked around the room waiting to see if maybe John or Rose would show up.

"No, it's just me sorry" Dave replied fiddling with his cape "And uh sorry but"

Jade looked at Dave bouncing on her toes. Dave gave a small frown this would be hard to say.

"I'm not your Dave I'm from a different session"

Dave saw Jade's form change for a split second her smile dropped and the light in her eyes faded but she quickly put on a happy face.

"well... your not MY Dave but you are A Dave" Jade nervously played with her hair "And I haven't talked to anyone in a long time..."

"How long have you been in this session?"

"Oh!" Jade gave a small smile Dave could see dark rings under her eyes "Just a couple of years! It's no biggie though!"


	2. because i am involved in mankind

"So..." Dave said, "You've been in this session for three years??" Dave was shocked doomed session usually didn't last this long he fiddled with his cape while Jade add a dish to a sink which was slowly piling up with unwashed appliances.

"Yup it's just me and Bec" Jade looked down and stroked Bec's head

"So where are the others?? Rose?? John?? Karkat??"

"Karkat??" Jade shook her head "I don't know who that is but Rose, John and... You" Jade drifted off, unable to finish her sentence.

Dave realized that if Jack hadn't prototyped with Bec Then, the troll's wouldn't have had a reason to bother them, he thought about Karkat it seemed strange that they never met in some timelines.

Jade walked over the table and sat down "You all didn't make it into your session I'm the only one who entered in time"

Dave nodded along taking a small sip of his drink if he hadn't made it into the session then he couldn't have helped Rose or Jade in their sessions. Sure, his aspect was time, but he never recognized how important a lot of the shit they did in his session was.

"I found my quest bed and well" She waved a hand motioning towards her god-tier robes "I killed myself on it" She gave a bitter chuckle "Sometimes I wished I didn't then I could finally be out of this session"

Dave was startled by Jade's suicide implication he was used to his Jade being all bubbly and cheerful.

"So!" Jade said clasped her hands changing the subject "How long are you going to stay in this session"

Dave almost spat out his drink "SHIT!! My session oh my god Karkat must be freaking the fuck out!" he hastily stood up knocking over his chair.

Dave stretched out his hands immediately summoning his turntables which he often used for time travel he hoped he hadn't fucked up anything too bad in his or this Jade's session.

Dave imagined his session. His friends and Karkat. He closed his eyes, waiting to be enveloped by a white light that would send him back to his session.

Nothing happened.

Jade tilted her head "Was something supposed to happen?" she questioned.

Dave stared at the turntables. Why weren't they working?? Did he have to fix something in this timeline, Dave looked back at Jade meeting her eyes it was hard to admit, but this Jade was already doomed Dave was sure that she couldn't save her.

If that was true, then why wouldn't paradox space send him back?

\----

Daves cape skimmed the ground as he followed Jade who was giving him a tour of the tower. Dave bit his lip and fidgeted with his hands while Jade started talking about something his mind drifted off he had to find a way out of this timeline.

"After a while, though the generator that powered the electricity shut down I was able to find another way to provide electricity it did take a while so I was left in the dark for some time," Jade said while floating up to the stairs

"These lead to my garden! I uh grow my own food it's kinda hard to do since theirs no sun" She gave a nervous chuckle keeping her distance from Dave. She turned around to face Dave making him step back.

"How was Jade in your timeline?"

"Uh-" Dave rubbed the back of his neck "She wasn't too different from you I uh guess?"

Jade huffed not getting the answer she wanted from Dave "Well what about the others?? Rose?? John?"

"John he's still goofy and all that jazz. Rose? still, a mysterious and analytical flighty broad" Dave heard Jade give a small giggle as they went inside the garden

Dave was glad he still had his shades on because the garden was filled with grow lights bright LED lights hung from the ceiling basking Dave and Jade in purple.

"I wish I could have met them in person..."

\----

After finishing the tour and trying to eat a dry pack of rations Jade showed Dave to a spare room he could sleep in. Dave laid on a small couch with a rough blanket thrown over him he tried coming up with a way to get back to his original timeline but his mind came up blank.

He turned over and wondered how the others were doing without him. He hoped that they were okay and weren't too worried about him hoping they would chalk it up as another timeline shenanigans.

Dave wished there was a way to talk to them. He quickly sat upright. His phone. Maybe he still had it stuffed away in his Sylladex.

He rummaged through his inventory eventually finding it he uncaptchalogued it. He picked it up and turned it on he had to be quick because he didn't have much battery left and Dave doubted he brought his charger.

He quickly scrolled to pester chum clicking on Karkat's chum handle.

\-- TurntechGodhead[TG] began pestering CarcinoGeneticist[CG]at [?%#*] - -–

TG: Yo?

TG: Bro?

\- - CarcinoGeneticist[CG]could not receive your message at this time! - -

...

of course.

Dave rubbed his head laid back down and shut off his phone


	3. for whom the bell tolls

Dave headed to the kitchen when he woke up meeting up with Jade who was busy making breakfast.

He tapped on the table's surface his anxiety bubbling up again. What if he ended up doomed like Jade? What if he was stuck here forever?

"So" Jade started "I've been thinking about ways to send you back" Dave leaned forward eager to hear about what Jade had to say

"I thought well if you guys have the green sun in your session then why can't Bec just send you back?"

Dave smacked his forehead "God why didn't I just think about that before" He almost laughed. He grew giddy with the thought that he would be able to see Karkat and the others again.

"I'll get him! its time for his breakfast anyways!" Jade whistled and in a flash of neon green light Bec appeared with his cute doggy tail wagging behind him.

Jade held out a lightly cooked steak that was pulsing with a green light Bec then appeared and ate it in one gulp. Dave went over to Bec placing a hand on his fluffy head.

Dave readied himself for Bec to alter space-time. A wave of green light covered him and yellow sparks crackled off his skin Dave saw stars and galaxies flicker past him.

Then it all came to a halt with such a force that it sent Dave reeling. Dave steadied himself shaking his head to get rid of the ringing in his ears he wiped his nose which was dripping with blood.

Dave looked around him it was dark, but he saw a faint purple dot in the distance, it was Derse Bec had set him to the furthest ring.

He heard Bec bark somewhere he turned his head around looking for where Bec was. Bec appeared in front of him his tail tucked between his legs and his hackles raised.

Bec growled and looked up into the furthest ring and Dave followed his gaze.

Horrorterrors were gathered in a giant grotesque mass Dave started trembling remembering his journey to the Furthest Ring in his session.

Then the Horrorterrors started screaming. Dave doubled over trembling, digging his nails deep into his skin drawing out red blood he started sobbing the horror terrors screamed in his mind screeching at him to save them, to help them Dave could hear there cries being cut off by their massacre.

Dave could feel his nose bleeding he felt Becs soft fur press against him. Bec crackled with energy as he tried to get them out of the furthest ring Dave felt his body twist and contort as it shifted through space and time.

Dave fell flat on his back he was hyperventilating his chest rising and falling in quick breaths. He shakily got up supporting himself on the kitchens table while whipping his bloody nose.

He watched Jade who was cowering in a corner. Jade had her arms wrapped around herself shaking with sobs she wiped her face with her sleeve and got up to meet Dave.

She looked down and away not meeting Daves's gaze.

"It's been uh- A long day" She turned and walked away dazed while Bec followed her

Dave stared at the ceiling trying to sleep on the couch again he tossed and turned he couldn't fall asleep after what had happened He shivered thinking of the Horrorterrors again the way their screams bounced around in his skull back in his session he hoped to never have to interact with them again.

He couldn't fall asleep he just couldn't Dave threw the blanket off of him and started to get up grabbing his glasses off the bed dresser.

He needed some fresh air he liked Jade he did even if she was a bit off maybe even more than his Jade, but he needed some space from this place.

He walked through the empty halls passing by weird taxidermy and odd relics. His mind drifted off as he walked he wondered what Karkat would have thought of Jades tower with all the dead things hanging around.

He stopped standing in front of a flickering fireplace surrounded by strange giant dolls Dave grimaced as his eyes landed on Jade's grandpa's stuffed body. Dave thought about his Jade and how she lived all alone her entire life only being able to talk to her friends through a screen. At least Dave got to meet Rose and the trolls in person but his Jade had to stay all alone.

Dave's gaze drifted up looking at Jade's picture that was hung above the fireplace this Jade never even got to meet John in person. He was lucky to have survived this long and not get trapped in a doomed timeline. When he got back to the meteor if he ever did he would try to be a little nicer to everyone but not enough to run his cool persona of course.

Dave heard something shuffle behind him he turned around. The noise came again a bit louder this time Dave started moving toward it being accurate about where he put his feet.

Dave remembered sneaking through his small apartment complex trying to get food and being careful not to alert his Bro He knew what someone trying not to be heard while sneaking around sounded like.

Dave found himself in the kitchen with Bec who was sleeping at the foot of the table ears twitching in his sleep. Dave snuck past him and moved closer to the sound he contemplated taking out his sword maybe it was a stranger breaking in or one of the game's imps.

He pulled his sword out of his strife specuibs Creeping Closer the sound changed from someone walking to someone slowly climbing down some stairs. Dave heard the creak of the stairs as the stranger walked down the stairs.

He looked down at his sword it probably was just Jade walking around he knew she wouldn't have been able to fall asleep as well his hands tightened around the hilt of his sword his nerves were shot and Dave felt on edge.

"Okay, dude... Just calm down" Dave whispered to himself putting his sword back

He headed toward the sound if it was Jade then he had nothing to worry about.

There was a door that hung open leading towards more stairs a bunch of wires and electric cords leading into it Dave started to walk down them while wringing his hands nervously.

Dave came to a small room that was surrounded by various bit of tech. Laptops and computers were cramped onto a small metal table Jade was over them fiddling with a pen in her hand.

Dave almost tripped on a robot part he bent down to pick it up keeping his eyes on Jade. It was an arm Dave turned it around to inspect it some more a small sign was carved into it.

It was John's sign a little carving of the ghost thing that he used to wear on his old shirt.

There were more robot parts littered around. A leg with Rose's sign and what looked like a breastplate with Dave's record scratch, Dave traced the sign with his hand.

"Oh! Dave!"

Dave jumped and fumbled with the plate before it clattered to the floor Dave cringed back.

"Uh- You weren't supposed to find out about this," Jade said giving Dave a tight-lipped smile

"I might as well show you around now that your here" Jade grabbed Dave's hand leading him to the back of the room

"I've been working on a project for a long time," She said with a feverish hint to her voice

Dave pulled himself out of Jade's grip and starred at Jade's project.

It was him. Well not him but robot him. His robot counterpart had red glassy eyes and the time symbol was etched out on its chest.

Dave looked around seeing the other robots. Robot John and Rose with their heads hanging limply and parts of their metal exterior open showing wires and other machinery.

"Jade..." Dave started

Jade grabbed Dave by his shoulders hard enough to hurt. Her eyes looked bloodshot and she looked troubled.

"I'm almost done, Dave!! I'm so close!! I'm so close to finally having them!!" Jade said her voice cracking as she shook Dave's shoulders

"I've been so lonely Dave!! and their voices are getting louder every day"

"What? who are you talking about?" Dave said shoving Jade off him and trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"The horror terrors," Jade said clenching her fist she was crying now her shoulder shook as tears racked her body.

"They keep whispering asking me to join them,"

"And some times I want to I do-"

Dave stepped back from Jade remembering how Rose went grimdark in his session. Dave saw red he blinked noticing whirling red gears around him the clanging got louder he looked up at Jade who had a startled look on her face.

"NO WAIT DAVE- PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!!!"

The last thing he saw was Jade's face as it turned darker and her eyes went white before he dissipated in bright white light.

Dave fell face first on a coffee table and he heard it break under his weight. He groaned and rubbed his head and he looked around noticing his glasses were missing.

"Dave?" He heard a familiar voice croak

It was Karkat who had light red tears streaming down his face Karkat was shaking and he held Dave's glasses in his hands.

"Karkat!" Dave jumped up and tackled Karkat in a hug

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!" Karkat said crying some more

"Aw, what? You actually missed me?" Dave said with a wobbly smile he could feel tears prick his eyes

"Fuck you!! of course I did!!" Karkat snarled shoving Dave he sniffed and wiped his eyes

"How long was I gone," Dave said as he snatched his glasses out of Karkat's hands

"Five minutes" Karkat mumbled looking down at the floor

"You were freaking out because I was gone for five minutes?"

Karkat face flushed and he opened his mouth to argue some more

"You know what forget it" Dave shoving his hands into his pockets

"What happened? Where did you go??" Karkat questioned

Dave remembered Jade "Uh nowhere important..."

Karkat rolled his eyes "Do you wanna go watch a movie? To forget whatever happened"

"Uh sure dude," Dave said as Karkat grabbed his hand and sat Dave down at the couch

"Hey, Karkat?"

Karkat grunted in reply looking for what movie they were going to watch

"We're going to win this game"

Karkat looked up at Dave with a soft look in his eyes "Sure Dave of course we are"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Cringe le Epic fail hhhh time to work on reposting my other fics


End file.
